Nobody's Listening
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Nobody's Listening" by Linkin Park.


******A/N: Songfic for _Nobody's Listening _by Linkin Park.**

******EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Nobody's Listening**

Okay, so I'm the youngest.

I don't blame anyone for not listening to me because of that.

But I do have the most experience in our little group.

I've been kicking bad guy ass since I was nine.

You'd think they'd remember that.

Most of the time, they don't.

Like I said, I'm the youngest. If I were any one of them, I wouldn't listen to me, either.

But they could at least hear me out! I mean, they just nod and pretend to listen.

I know. Batman used to do it all the time. Used to.

"Why don't they listen?" I asked Batman, "I mean, come on! I have more experience than any of them! You'd think they'd at least hear me out!"

"Give it time. At some point or another, they'll learn to listen." Batman said, "They're not used to listening to someone who's far younger than they are, experience or no experience."

Okay, so after that little talk with Bats, I decided I would do what I used to do on missions- sneak away from the group and sabotage the enemy.

Don't try to tell me it's not a good idea. I do it pretty much every night in Gotham.

And you know what?

I've never been caught.

I did allow M'gann to have time to set up a telepathic link before I left. After all, if I do get in trouble (not likely) it'd help to have back up.

But that was it. I kept my mind closed off any other time, but still managed to keep in contact.

Course, I never spoke.

Who would listen?

Kaldur had once asked why I started doing it.

I simply said, "It doesn't hurt to sabotage the enemy."

He seemed to believe it at the time, which was good. I didn't want to be questioned about it.

At this point, I didn't even want anyone to talk to me.

What really started to annoy me, though, was nobody seemed to care that I was angry.

Then again, I didn't really show it.

Maybe, though, it was for the best.

Maybe after a while, they'd figure it out and listen.

I suppose it's not all bad.

I mean, Batman still listens.

Most of the League still listens.

Even the Justice Society of America listens.

So, at least I know I'm not judged on my age with them.

I remember that they wouldn't listen.

Actually, some though Batman was insane (he kinda is…) for letting a nine-year-old kid do this.

Some said I was weak, that I'd drop it in a month… others (mostly the female members of the League and JSA) said I'd be killed.

They didn't listen to me.

You should've seen the looks on their faces when I proved them all wrong.

It was simple… and kinda funny.

When I first saw the Hall of Justice, the League members were having a meeting. Batman took me along, figuring it'd be a good time to learn a few things.

Well, the subject about me came up. Again.

* * *

"Batman, are you really sure about this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's been at it for two years, Wonder Woman. If I wasn't sure, he would have either been killed or I would have stopped him the first month." Batman said.

"He hasn't even gone against the Joker." Superman said, "What are you going to do then?"

"I'll do what I've always done. He'll come. If he doesn't learn at some point, he'll get killed."

"Even so, the kid isn't ready, Bats." Green arrow said.

"Hey, you do know I'm right here, right?" I asked.

No answer.

I sighed. I was really getting tired of this.

I glanced up at Batman, who gave me a small nod.

Showtime.

"Anyway, the kid's only- Hey, where'd he go?" Flash asked.

"I'm not sure. Superman, if you could- Hey, my lasso's missing!" Wonder Woman yelled.

That's my cue.

I jumped out from the rafters and landed behind Wonder Woman. It didn't take long to tie her arms and legs behind her back.

"There he is!" Green Arrow yelled.

I cackled. I jumped back up to the rafters, letting it echo throughout the hall.

One by one, I took all the League members, save for Batman, down.

"So, do you doubt his abilities now?" he asked.

Nobody answered for a while.

"I no longer doubt in his abilities." Wonder Woman said, "We didn't have a chance to see him in action for ourselves. I am impressed… I believe that I speak for everyone here when I say that we should not have said such things."

"Believe me, you're not the first." I laughed.

* * *

And apparently, not the last.

I had thought that maybe taking down the League members on my own would have meant that people would listen.

I was wrong.

So, even if I was the most experienced, the team wouldn't listen… but something tells me that might change, if I'm lucky.

* * *

"No! That's not a good idea!" I said.

"Rob, Kal's the leader! He knows best!" Wally argued.

"None of you have faced Joker before." I yelled.

"Yes we have! Remember the plant thing?"

"You faced him indirectly! And he was working with other villains. You have no idea what's he's really like!"

"He's a nutcase! What more do we need to know?" Wally asked.

I groaned, "That's not the case! You have little to no experience with him! I'm telling you, it's a bad idea!"

"We are still doing this the way I have planned. We mean no disrespect, Robin." Kaldur said.

* * *

We did it as Kaldur said.

So, you're probably wondering how it turned out…

Well, M'gann, Artemis, and Wally ended up in the medlab with some broken bones and fun stuff like that.

Conner had been exposed to Kryptonite, so he was a bit sluggish for a while.

Kaldur was exposed to very high temperatures, so we had to rehydrate him.

Zatanna and I were fine, just a couple scrapes and bruises.

"I told you!" I said.

"Yes… I- we should have heard you out." Kaldur said, "How could I overlook the fact that you have the most experience?"

I shrugged. "It's kinda easy to forget, I guess. One of the things I hate about being a kid."

"You are young. I suppose it is because I am much older… but that in no way means that I am wiser."

"Kaldur's right." M'gann said, "We could've at least heard you out. Put together a better strategy, too."

I sighed, "Well, to be fair, nobody wants to listen to a kid."

"Ain't that the truth." Wally said.

Artemis slapped him on the back of his head.

"Really, Wally?" she said angrily.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, guys…" I said, "It kinda hurts to be shut down like that. I mean, I understand why the League used to do it…"

"Used to?" Conner asked.

"That's a story for another day." I said, "Anyway, I thought the team would be different. Y'know, a group of teens, making their own decisions, et cetera… but it's not like that. Kinda sucks, especially when you're the youngest on the team."

"Wow… didn't know you felt that way." Wally said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zatanna asked.

"Nobody ever asked." I said.

"Of course… same old Bat thing, right?" Artemis muttered.

"Yup."

"Then we will not do it again. We will at least hear you out before we make a decision." Kaldur said.

"Yeah. And next time something like this's bothering you, tell us, okay?" Wally said.

"Alright." I said.

From that day on, they listened to me.

And that's helped us improve our teamwork.


End file.
